Batman Vol 1 96
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Mayne Malan ** his gang Other Characters: * King Eric of Norania * Count Viras * Chancellor Zartis Locations: * ** Television City ** Items: * * Crown Jewels of Norania Vehicles: * passenger steamship * * | StoryTitle2 = Batman's College Days | Synopsis2 = Bruce Wayne and four of his college classmates are guests aboard the yacht of Joe Danton, a one-time rival of Bruce Wayne's, who reveals that he is about to die of a defective heart, but that he intends to see all of them die with him. When Batman prevents Denton's plan from succeeding, Denton realizes that Batman is actually his long-time enemy Bruce Wayne. Inspired by Bruce's dedication, Denton asks forgiveness for his past mistakes before passing away. | Editor2_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Writer2_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler2_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Inker2_1 = Charles Paris | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Pat Gordon | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Joe Danton Other Characters: * Pete * Hodges Locations: * ** Items: * | StoryTitle3 = The Third Alarm for Batman | Synopsis3 = Batman and Robin agree to help publicize a fire-prevention week in Gotham City while searching for a gang of smugglers. For this purpose, the Dynamic Duo transform their Batmobile in to a Firemobile and they assist the Gotham Fire Department find the reason for some accidental fires. However, the gang of smugglers roam free and the Dynamic Duo ask the help of the Fire Department to catch the crooks. | Editor3_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Writer3_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler3_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Inker3_1 = Stan Kaye | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Pat Gordon | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Mister Dall Other Characters: * * Fire Chief Waller Locations: * ** ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "His Majesty, King Batman" is reprinted in . * "Batman's College Days" is reprinted in . * Batman's origin is partially revealed in this issue. This issue is one of the earliest confirmed appearances of the Earth-One Batman. * Batman appeared last in . He appears next in . * Commissioner Gordon appeared last in . He appears next in . * Robin appeared last in . He appears next in . * This issue includes a "Little Pete" humor strip and a "Casey the Cop" humor strip by Henry Boltinoff. * This issue includes a text article by Jack Schiff and Win Mortimer entitled, "How a Nation is Born, Your United Nations at Work". * This issue of Batman is considered by some comic indexers to be the first issue to regularly feature the Batman of Earth-One. Other indexers place the dividing line between Earth-Two and Earth-One elsewhere (for example, Mike of Mike's Amazing World places it between and ). The DC Comics Database has decided to go with the former group. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}